El hechicero Claw
by Sir Aster Phoenix
Summary: Las cartas se revelan cuando la tumba de la contraparte de Claw se rompe y un chico relacionado con el incidente llega a Tokio para ayudar a Sakura y a Syaoran a recuperar las cartas.


La revelación del viento

---Sakura, despierta.

--- ¿Kero?

--- ¡Es tarde!

--- ¡¿Qué?!

Sakura se levantó y se vistió lo más rápido posible.

---Corre y no olvides tu mochila.

Bajó al comedor y se sentó enfrente de Touya.

--- ¡Buenos días a todos!

---Buenos días… monstruo.

--- ¡Oye!

--- ¿No se te hace tarde?

--- ¡Cierto!

---Comes como monstruo.

Sakura pisó el pie de su hermano y se levantó de la mesa.

---Ya me voy, adiós papá.

---Adiós Sakura.

---Adiós hermano.

---Ya vete monstruo.

Sakura salió corriendo muy emocionada, Lee había regresado a Tokio y ella quería verlo de nuevo. Pasó por la casa de Yuikito, pero había salido de vacaciones a casa de Erial en Inglaterra. Llegó a la escuela un poco tarde, como siempre, esta vez tenía un nuevo profesor, pero los alumnos eran casi los mismos.

---Perdón por llegar tan tarde señor Minamoto.

---Me alegro que llegue, siéntese, les presento al nuevo alumno el señor Logan, Nick Logan. Pase señor Logan.

---Si estaré bien Nakuru, no te preocupes… ¡OH! Lo siento.

---No se preocupe.

Nick era un chico alto, con cabello castaño y ojos café oscuro casi negro, llevaba el uniforme de la escuela.

---Él viene de estados unidos y tiene una beca de estudios en Japonés, por eso vino a la escuela, siéntese alado del señor Lee, espero que le enseñe la escuela señor Lee.

---Claro profesor.

La clase prosiguió normal, pero Sakura no lograba concentrarse, miraba a Syaoran cada vez que podía y él le regresaba la mirada. La clase terminó y el profesor salió del salón.

---Syaoran.

---Hola Sakura.

---…

--- ¿Son novios?---Preguntó Nick ingenuo.

---Si, ella es Sakura.

---Nick, mucho gusto.

---Y la que está por allá es Tomoyo.

---Ya veo.

---Hace rato hablabas con alguien ¿Nakuru?

---Si, es una amiga que conocí en Inglaterra.

---Es la hermana de un chico llamado Eriol, ¿lo conoces?

---No, cuando fui, me habló de él, pero el estaba aquí en Tokio.

Comenzaron a caminar por la escuela, ha blando de diferentes cosas, cuando terminaron de recorrer la escuela, se fueron a sus casas, Lee acompañó a Sakura hasta su casa, y ella lo invitó a cenar.

---Mi papá no va a llegar temprano hoy, ¿podrías ayudarme en la cocina?

---Claro.

Continuaron cocinando y cuando terminaron se fueron a sentar en la mesa para cenar.

---Ya llegué, Yukito viene conmigo, pasé a recogerlo al aeropuerto.

---La cena está lista.

---Bien, ya teníamos hambre… ¡¿Qué hace el mocoso aquí?!

--- ¡¿A quién le llamas mocoso?!

Terminaron de cenar y Lee se fue a su casa.

--- ¿Kero?

---Ya estoy acostado, será mejor que te vayas a dormir.

---Tienes razón.

Sakura se puso su pijama y se acostó, de pronto, una de las cartas de Sakura se levantó de la mesa y se colocó frente a ella, era la carta del viento, de pronto la ventana se abrió y un fuerte viento entró por ella y la figura de la carta se formó frente a ella.

---El sello se ha roto, las cartas Claw fueron reunidas y la última carta fue transformada, pero un nuevo poder ha roto el sello de la tumba del hechicero oscuro Claw, la contraparte del mago Claw.

--- ¿La contraparte de Claw?

La carta se elevó del suelo y salió por la ventana.

--- ¡Sakura!

---Yue.

---Kerveros, ¿por qué no me avisaste de esto?

---Estaba muy cansado.

---Parece que el sello se ha roto, sabía que esto pasaría.

El sello se había creado para proteger al mundo, al igual que la carta que se encontraba en la casa de Eriol. Al parecer, alguien lo había roto para conseguir sus infernales poderes.

---Eso es lo que pasa.

--- ¿Qué haremos?

---Por ahora no podemos hacer nada, solo contarle a Lee y a ese otro chico con poderes.

--- ¿Qué chico?

---El nuevo, lo vi en la casa de Eriol con Nakuru.

--- ¿Qué tiene él que ver en esto?

---No tengo idea, pero estoy seguro que tiene poderes.

---Habrá que encontrar la manera de descubrir la verdad.

---Ataquemos la escuela, si aparece descubriremos sus poderes, usa la carta del sueño para dormir a los demás mientras.

---Muy bien, le contaré a Syaoran.

Sakura llamó a Lee y se pusieron de acuerdo para obligarlo a mostrar sus poderes.

Al día siguiente, Sakura había llegado temprano para poner en marcha su plan, Lee había sugerido usar la carta del tiempo primero para averiguar si tenía poderes.

---Hazlo.

--- ¡Tiempo!

El tiempo se detuvo y comenzó la búsqueda del chico, al parecer si tenía poderes ya que no se había congelado en el tiempo.

---Comienza Kero.

Kero lanzó una llama en el patio y el fuego comenzó a propagarse, Nick corrió y llegó al patio donde se encontraba Kero.

---Detente demonio.

---…

---Se que no eres una carta, pero también se que fuiste creado por Claw.

Se levanto las mangas y colocó su brazo derecho frente a él en forma vertical, un círculo con un grabado extraño en el interior comenzó a brillar.

--- ¡Agua!

Un chorro de agua salió del círculo y apagó el fuego, el círculo cambió y otro grabado apareció, el color del círculo cambió de azul a rojo.

---Sigues tú, ¡Fuego!

Unas llamas comenzaron a cubrir sus manos hasta que solo se veían las flamas con las manos dentro, Nick saltó contra Kero y justo antes de que lo golpeara, Nakuru apareció entre ellos.


End file.
